The present invention relates to tools for holding material and in particular to a simple tool for hands free holding of pipes.
Often, pipes and other materials must be held for cutting and other tasks. These tasks are often difficult to perform if one hand is required to hold the material during performance of the task. Tools, for example tripod pipe holders, are available for clamping a pipe to allow both hands to control a saw or other tool being used on the pipe. Unfortunately, such know pipe holders are bulky and expensive. As a result, a worker may wish to avoid moving or purchasing such pipe holder. Further, the cost of a tripod pipe holder is generally outside a budget of a homeowner for private use.